<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But What Does She See In You? by TheseusInTheMaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354386">But What Does She See In You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze'>TheseusInTheMaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugging, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Ignored Safeword, Mind Rape, One sided Yasmin Khan/Thirteenth Doctor, Rimmng, Vaginal Sex, allusions to bestiality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaz runs into the Master. It doesn't go well for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasmin Khan/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But What Does She See In You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is... really dark. Like holy fuck. I am so, so sorry, Yaz. I'll make it up to you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz liked to think that she was pretty on the nose, when it came to situational awareness. Between her training as a police officer and her time with the Doctor, she was usually a bit more on top of things than your average civilian.</p><p>	She wasn’t on top of things enough, though - one minute, she was turning a corner, the next, there was a hand on her shoulder. She stared into a familiar face, and her mouth fell open. “Oh!”</p><p>“No, no, not anymore,’” said the Master. “You humans are always slow on the uptake, aren’t you?” He had what looked like a syringe in his hand, and then it was in her arm, and there didn’t seem to be an in between point. How did he manage to be so <i>fast</i>? </p><p>	“What are you -” She began, and then there was darkness closing over her. She was faintly aware of the “thunk” of her head against the linoleum, and then it was just darkness, fading away on the edges of her vision.</p><p>* * *</p><p>		Yaz woke up sprawled out on top of a hard surface, with an overhead light shining in her face. Her hands were bound together in front of her with something silky that cut into her skin, and her head was pounding like she'd been out all night doing shots of tequila. She was lying on top of something hard and smooth, elevated off of the floor. </p><p>	"So you're the newest model," said a voice off to the side, and Yaz blinked, closing her eyes. The light hurt too much. "Not that much different from the older models, all things considered." A hand around her ankle, and Yaz kicked out unthinkingly, because she didn't want anyone grabbing her, even as incapacitated as she was.</p><p>	A laugh. </p><p>	"A little feistier than the older models, I see." A grab at her calf, pulling her further along the surface, and Yaz tried to sit up, her head still pounding. She opened her eyes, glancing around desperately, and found herself in what looked like a disused board room, everything covered in a thin coating of dust. </p><p>	"Get off of me," she snapped, and she made an attempt at kicking the person grabbing her. The voice was familiar - why was she having so much trouble placing it? It was hard to think of much of anything, when her head was still a pounding, throbbing mess. </p><p>	"None of that, now," said the voice, and then she was being dragged to the edge of the table, until her legs were dangling, and she could see the person who was standing between her legs. "I'm being nice to you. I could've killed you. Would've served you right."</p><p>	The voice finally registered, and Yaz's stomach dropped. "Master," she whispered, her voice very quiet.</p><p>	"Very good," the Master crowed, and he leaned over her, his lower body crushed into her's. He was very warm, and that didn't seem to be right - she'd touched the Doctor a few times, and the Doctor had said offhand once that her species ran cold. "So you're the new one."</p><p>	"The Doctor is going to find you," Yaz said, and she sounded a lot more steady than she felt. The light hurt her eyes, and the way he was looking at her was making her nervous. It reminded her of a cat looking down at a mouse, or perhaps a small bird. Something small and edible and barely worth his time. </p><p>	"I'm counting on it," the Master said, and there was a trace of something that made her break out in goosebumps in his voice. She tried to wriggle away from him, and he clamped his hands to her hips, pulling her close. "So. Let me guess." His hands were on her hips, hooked into the belt loops of her jeans. "The Doctor dropped into your life, and she was the most beautiful, clever, amazing person you'd ever met. She showed you the whole of the cosmos and worlds that you couldn't ever imagine, and now you're helplessly in love with her and her sickening nobility." The Master's voice was full of disgust, and it was making Yaz's skin crawl.</p><p>	"You don't know what you're talking about," Yaz said, although she hated how... accurate he was about everything. She was kicking, but he had forced himself between her thighs, and her legs dangled uselessly on either side of him. She was still faintly... floppy, tired from whatever it was that he'd drugged her with.</p><p>	"I know quite a lot more than you do," the Master said, and then  he smiled at her. There was a trace of O in that smile, and it made her stomach curdle. She'd <i>liked</i> O - he was awkward and sweet. He'd reminded her of boys she'd known back home. She could have imagined herself having a crush on him, if she hadn't been so enamored by the Doctor. </p><p>	Yaz's face must have done... something, because the Master's grin got wider, and now there wasn't any trace of O in his expression, it was just the mad dog that she'd seen on the plane, that had made the Doctor's own face pale. </p><p>	"You humans are an odd bunch," the Master said, and he brought a hand up to stroke her face, the backs of his knuckles surprisingly tender against Yaz's jaw. "I still don't understand why the Doctor is so enamored with you. You look like Time Lords, minus whatever essential thing it is that makes us special." He tucked a piece of her hair that had fallen out of Yaz's brain behind her ear, and he was still smiling. "You're crude beasts, and we're gods. You know she'll never love you, right?"</p><p>	Yaz blinked at the sudden change of topic. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, and her face was beginning to get hot. </p><p>	“She’ll never love you like you love her,” the Master said. “Not ever. You’re an animal to her. A pet. A particularly clever animal, but still an animal.” Her headache grew momentarily worse, and she whimpered, pressed her eyes closed. Something felt… off, and she bit her lip, tried to keep down the churning in her stomach. </p><p>		"Yaz," The Master said, and his voice was a singsong. His hands were on her legs, her shins, squeezing them and moving up, to feel her calves. "Yaz, Yaz, Yaz, your mind is such an <i>interesting</i> place." Another piercing stab of pain, as if someone was jabbing at her temple with an ice pick, and Yaz cried out. </p><p>	"Let me go," she mumbled, and she tried to wriggle. </p><p>	The Master pinched her thigh through her jeans, and then he was pulling up one of those ridiculous boardroom chairs, and he was... pulling her shoes off? "Your fantasies are pretty standard," he told her, and his tone was getting bored now. "You want her to fuck you over the TARDIS console, you want her to kiss you under that stupid waterfall she took you to, you want to dance with her... you're so <i>boring</i>." He sounded disapproving. "Where's the <i>fun</i> in that?" </p><p>	An image entered her mind - was <i>shoved</i> into her mind, like someone pushing a <strike>dick into a resisting hole</strike> plug into the wrong socket. It hurt, and her mind was trying to fight it, but it burrowed in. The image of the Doctor on top of her, holding a knife to her throat and three fingers in her cunt. She shuddered, and her clit throbbed up at her. </p><p>She hadn't ever been interested in... that sort of thing. She shook her head violently, and the Master laughed, pulling her other shoe off. </p><p>"You don't even have any telepathic abilities," the Master said. "You don't have a great prophecy about yourself, you don't even have a fancy title." He was giggling. It was a sinister giggle, and it was giving her the creeps. "Her last companion was "The Impossible Girl," or there was "The Woman Who Walked The Earth," and then there's just... you.  A trainee copper who couldn't even run away properly." He stood up, and then his hands were on the hem of her shirt. He shoved it up, and then he pulled her bra down. "These are nice, at least."</p><p>The Master was grabbing her breasts, and he was jiggling them. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of his face, as he stared at her tits. There were still tears dripping down her face, puddling in her ears. </p><p>"Quite nice. She had her hands on them yet?" The Master pulled on Yaz's nipples, and Yaz hissed through her teeth, squirming on the table. "Always loved a good pair of tits, our Doctor,  but she tries too hard to be <i>noble</i>." His face screwed up like he was smelling something foul, and he twisted her nipples like they were malfunctioning radio dials. </p><p>Yaz sobbed, curled forward with her mouth falling open. It hurt - she didn't have much experience with anyone touching her like this, and the Master was rougher than the last person who had felt her up. She'd gone home with a cute girl at a bar, and they'd had fumbling, mostly enjoyable sex together. Her name had been... Jenny? Janie? There had been lipsticky kisses, her fingers tangled in dark hair, a muscular thigh clenched between her own legs, a hot mouth closed around her nipple. </p><p>	Only now the memory in her head was of the Master, of his stubble scraping along her breast, and in her memory she was being pushed onto her back on Janie-or-Jenny's bed, and the Master's cock was sliding into her, the Doctor was panting in her ear. She tried to close her legs, and then she was pulled out of her memory, and she was back on the board room table. The Master was leaning over her, and he was looking up at her with his dark eyes. "Thought I'd make it a little more interesting," he said, and he smiled like a shark, all teeth and the promise of violence. </p><p>	"What do you want from me?" Yaz's voice cracked, and she tried to shove at him with her bound hands. He just laughed, and he pressed his stubbly face into the space between her breasts. He sucked the side of her breast, hard enough that it hurt, and she made an undignified noise and thrashed under him. </p><p>	"Oh, what everyone wants from a pretty thing like you," the Master said. "Not the Doctor, no. Not like you want her." He shoved her breasts together, flickering his tongue over her nipples. She wanted to press her legs together, wanted to shove him away. She hated the pleasure that was filling her up, hot and... squirmy. She shivered, and he was giggling, sending little puffs of air across her pebbled nipples. “I’m curious what she sees in you, since I have a feeling she wouldn’t have such a stick up her arse if she was fucking you regularly.” He pinched her nipples again, and pulled on them. “Of course, she’s above such things. Wouldn’t fuck a base animal like you.”</p><p>	Yaz wanted to say something, wanted to argue, wanted to prove to him that she wasn’t an animal, she wasn’t whatever it was he was saying. She mumbled… something, but then his teeth were digging into the softness on the side of her breast, and he was <i>sucking</i>. She was going to have a hickey - she always marked up easily, and <i>what if the Doctor saw?</i> What if the Doctor saw, and thought that she was -</p><p>	“She’s never going to look at you like that,” the Master said, and he bit her again, sinking all his teeth in, then pulling off. “Fucking you would be like you fucking a dog.” He sat back again, letting go of her breasts to grab at the waistband of her jeans. He unbuttoned them, and pulled the zip down. </p><p>	“So… so why are you doing all of this?” Yaz tried to sound like none of this was having any impact on her, like she was just talking to him. Like she was standing behind the Doctor, as the two aliens snarled at each other over some new world ending calamity that the Doctor was going to save at the last moment. </p><p>	“Hmm?” The Master yanked her jeans down, taking her knickers with it. He stepped back enough to pull them all the way down and off of her legs. He tossed them off to the side, and then he sat back down at the executive chair, and pulled her closer.</p><p>	“If… if doing this kind of thing with me is like… like a…” She shuddered as the backs of his knuckles brushed against the swollen wetness of her cleft. “Is like with an animal, why are you…”</p><p>	He gave another one of those deep chuckles, and the hot air of it ruffled her pubic hair. His hands were cool against her bare skin, cooler than any human she’d ever been with. He was nuzzling into her thigh now, and then he was <i>biting</i> it, and she tried to bite back any noise. He leaned back, and he pinched the bitten spot. “I’ve always been depraved,” he said, and then he smiled at her, pulling her knees up onto his shoulders. </p><p>	Yaz gave a hiccupy, coughing sob, as his cool hands rested on her inner thighs. His thumbs were on her labia, and he was pulling her open. He was… looking at her, looking at her cunt, and when she looked down at his face, she saw that he was smirking. His eyes met hers, and he made a big show of licking his lips. </p><p>	“The Doctor loves this sort of thing,” the Master told her earnestly. “The last time I had one of these,” his thumb skated across her slit, “I had the Doctor between my legs more times than I could count.” His expression went faintly wistful, as the tip of his thumb swirled over the head of her clit. Her hips wriggled forward, and she clenched around nothing. “There wasn’t much to do in those days, admittedly.” The tip of his thumb slid into her, and she gasped. “Look at how <i>wet</i> you are.”He pressed down on her clit with the tip of his index finger, and his thumb slid deeper inside of her. </p><p>	<i>Why</i> was she so wet? It wasn’t as if he was doing anything especially… alluring. Unless he was inside her head? Was he able to -</p><p>	“Of course I’m doing something,” the Master said, his tone dismissive, and he shoved his thumb a little deeper inside of her, pressing down on <i>something</i> that made her hips jerk forward all over again. His knuckle was bulging, and it was stretching her out in ways that felt entirely <i>too</i> good, all of it felt too good. She’d never had sex like this before, with a man, with an alien. </p><p>	“Stay out of my head,” Yaz mumbled, and she tried to wriggle away from him. </p><p>	The Master pulled his thumb out of her, and Yaz hated the mix of relief and disappointment that washed over her. “No,” the Master said, as if it was that simple. “You don’t have any defenses, and if you’ve left that lovely car unlocked, how can I resist taking it for a spin?” He pressed his face forward, and then he was <i>licking</i> her. She couldn’t feel his mind in her own, and somehow that made it worse, knowing he was in there, but she couldn’t <i>do</i> anything about it. </p><p>	“Horrible… metaphor,” Yaz mumbled, and she shouldn’t have been focusing on that, but his tongue was inside of her, and he was making exaggerated slurping, wet noises. He was sucking on her labia, and then she could abruptly <i>feel</i> it, right up against her face, the sensation of eating someone out. She’d had her face in a woman’s pussy before, she knew that familiar musk and salt, the slide of skin. His tongue wasn’t in her anymore, he was lapping at her clit, and her toes were curling. She was thrashing, humping into his face and grinding in spite of herself. The pleasure was curling through her, disgusting and shameful.</p><p>	She could feel <i>his</i> pleasure at it, radiating off of him. It filled her up, left her whole body tight and confused. She was… clenching now, and then there was his finger, sliding inside of her, slipping inside of her like a knife between the ribs. He curled them as he licked, and then he was sucking on her clit and crooking his fingers, and his mind inside of hers was deep and hard and hot, leaving her tense. He was pushing an image in her head, of a great big animal, like a wolf, crouched between her legs and lapping at her cunt with a long, red tongue. She whimpered, feeling hot breath and long fur against her inner thighs, and then it was the Master again, with his beard scratching along her perineum and his tongue rasping along her clit. </p><p>	Yaz came on the Master’s face, and she cried as she did. The pleasure was wrenched out of her like a recalcitrant tooth, leaving her pained and ashamed. He kept licking her through it, and in her mind, he was <i>content</i>. He was stil llicking her, licking lower now, tracing along her perineum. He was spreading her open wider now, and then his hands were going lower to the cheeks of her arse. </p><p>	“No,” Yaz said, because she could <i>feel</i> his gleeful delight at it, and it was making her stomach turn. That wasn’t a thing she did, hadn’t ever been a thing she’d done. She’d never been interested in that sort of thing, had never had anyone who was interested in it. She squirmed, and her heels dug into his shoulders, trying to discourage him. Her thighs squeezed him tightly, and she imagined throttling him, choking the life out of him, wouldn’t -</p><p>	“Never saw you as the kinky type, Yasmin Khan,” said the Master, and he was giggling. He held her arse open with both hands, and then his tongue was tracing along the rim of her asshole. His breath was hot and wet on her hole, breath where she’d never felt it before. She whined and tried to squirm away, and he kept her ass open with his hands, his fingers digging into the skin. She was going to bruise. </p><p>	<i>Mine</i>, the Master’s thoughts pushed into her head like someone trying to make shapes in cookie dough. It wasn’t even a word, it was a feeling. It was a smug, self satisfied, horrific sort of satisfaction that made her sick to her stomach. He wriggled his tongue, and his nose was pressing against her entrance, almost pushing into her, and she was crying earnestly. She could hear the sloppy wet sounds, and his spit was dripping down the crack of her ass, to the small of her back. <i>Mine, mine, mine</i>.</p><p>	“Stop it,” she gasped. “Stop it, I don’t want it, get it out of there, I don’t -” </p><p>	“Well,” said the Master, and he stood up suddenly. Her heels thudded down onto the floor, and the jolt of them hitting the floor went straight up her spine. His tongue wasn’t inside of her anymore, at least.  “Why didn’t you <i>say</i> anything, Yasmin?” His tone was so reasonable, and his expression was so concerned. </p><p>	“Let me <i>go</i>,” Yaz said, and then she <i>squealed</i>, because he was grabbing her by the hips. He lifted her up, and then he was turning her around, onto her belly. He bent her over the table, and the wood of the table was still warm from her back, pressing against her nipples. </p><p>	“No,” the Master said, and he sounded almost absentminded. She was staring down at the table, and her hands were trapped under the weight of her own body. They were going to fall asleep soon. “Would you look at <i>that</i>.” </p><p>	“Stop,” Yaz murmured, and her tears were dripping out of her eyes, onto the table. Her feet were on the floor now, and she was up on her tiptoes as the Master held the cheeks of her arse open, to look down at her. How could she still be embarrassed by this, when he’d had his face pressed up against her?</p><p>	The Master let go of her, and then there was a rustling noise. Then something warm and blunt was sliding along the crease of her arse, leaving a slimy trail behind her. Oh <i>no</i>, that couldn’t be -</p><p>	“You’ve never had one of these, have you?” The Master was using an affable tone now. One hand was pulling one of her labia back, and then the blunt head of his cock slid into her cunt. “She hasn’t taken that either, has she? Don’t <i>think</i> she has one this go ‘round.” He shoved his hips forward, sheathing himself fully inside of her in one move, and she screamed into the table, thrashing against him. “But y’never know. Mustn’t judge, I’ve always said.” He rolled his hips, pushing himself deeper inside of her, and then he was draping himself over her back. The buttons of his waistcoat dug into her back, where her shirt was bunching up. </p><p>	“No,” Yaz murmured, “no, no, no.” Whatever he was doing to her mind seemed to be making her more aroused, and she clutched around him desperately, as her whole body seemed to pulse with arousal. She was sobbing, and she could feel the double beat of his hearts, as they pumped blood through his cock. </p><p>	“I can feel how badly you want me,” the Master said, as he pulled himself almost all the way out, until the very tip of his cock rested on the lip of her cunt. “I can feel you trying to pull me in. You want it so badly, sweetheart.” He pushed himself all the way in again, and he kissed along her neck, his breath hot. For a moment he was doing… something to her mind again, and it felt like there was a great beast against her, fur sticking to her sweaty skin, a knotted cock splitting her open. “The Doctor won’t ever fuck you,” the beast panted into her ear, and it’s long pink tongue traced along her ear. She could smell her own cunt on it, and she tried to turn her face away.  </p><p>	He was thrusting into her fast, and the sensation of the knot filling her up, yanking at her, was enough to make her stomach turn. It shouldn’t have felt so good, she shouldn’t have been this wet. She could hear it, the wet, filthy noises, the way he was panting against her. Then he stopped whatever it was he was doing to her, and it was just a man on top of her. He gasped, pushing himself all the way into her, and she sobbed. </p><p>	“Take it out,” Yaz said, her voice hoarse, and to her utter shock, he did. Just stepped back, pulled his cock out of her, stepped back. She was left bereft and empty, her poor cunt grasping around nothing, her back cold as her own sweat began to cool already. </p><p>	“You should’ve just <i>said</i> as much,” the Master said in an exaggerated tone. He was grabbing her arse again, spreading it open, but he wasn’t doing anything else. “You need to state what you want, Yaz.” He snapped his fingers, and she could feel the malevolent glee radiating off of him. “I know! We need a safeword.” He leaned over her again, and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him sidelong.</p><p>	He looked like a mad dog, his eyes bright, his mouth shiny with her arousal and his own spit. “Do you know what a safe word is, Yaz?”</p><p>	She didn’t say anything, and he let go of her chin, standing back up. His hands were on her arse again, and he was holding her open, examining her. “A safe word is for when people don’t feel safe saying “no,” so they have a different word.” She heard the sound of him spitting, and then there was… wetness on her arsehole, dribbling down towards her cunt. </p><p>	<i>He spit on me.</i> She shuddered, revulsion washing over her. Out of all the other indignities, why was that the one that was making her sick to her stomach?</p><p>	“The safeword is Doctor,” the Master said, and he was using his thumbs to hold her asshole open now, and then there was the sensation of the head of his cock probing at her asshole.</p><p>	“No,” Yaz said, and she tried to get away, tried to stand up.</p><p>	One of his hands went to her braid, wrapping it around her fist. He pulled her head back, and that forced her more onto his cock, as he pushed in. “We agreed on a safeword, Yaz,” the Master said, in a scolding tone. He was sinking into her slowly, and she could feel every inch. It was a sickening sort of pleasure, and she fancied she could feel it up to her throat. She wailed, and he made a soothing noise, his other hand holding on to her hip. “Sh, sh, it’s not that bad…”</p><p>	“Doctor,” Yaz gabbled. “Doctor, Doctor, Doctor!” Maybe he’d listen to his own ridiculous rules, right? </p><p>	The Master laughed. He laughed, and now he was all the way inside of her. She could feel the prickly hair of his groin against the tender skin of her arse, and his cock flexed inside of her. She was trying to push him out, but he chuckled, giving her hair a yank.</p><p>	“The Doctor can’t save you,” the Master said, and he drew his hips back, then pushed them forward. He was all the way inside of her again, and he pulled her head back. Her hands were asleep, and his cock inside of her was hot and blunt and heavy, filling her up in a way that was sickeningly good. She wanted… she wanted him back in her cunt, she wanted to come again, she wanted to be anywhere else but here. </p><p>	<i>I’d have let the Doctor do this</i>, thought Yaz, in some distant part of her mind. <i>If she wanted to, I’d let her.</i> The image floated down, as gentle as a paper blowing in the breeze. The Doctor, fucking her with a strap on. She’d let the Doctor take her ass, her cunt, her mouth. She hadn’t had anything but fingers or tongues inside of her, and this… oh, it was too much.</p><p>	“The Doctor can’t save you,” the Master hissed in her ear, and now he was draped over her back again, heavy, pinning her down as his hips pistoned against her. His cock was so big, and it just took up so much <i>space</i> inside of her, filling her, leaving no room for anything else. “Every time  you masturbate, you’ll know that I made you come. That I’m going to make you come again. That the precious Doctor <i>wasn’t</i> your first.” </p><p>	He was doing… something in her mind, and she didn’t know what it was, but it was as if someone was licking her clit, stimulating all of those nerves, making her whole body clench. Her toes were curling, and her eyes squeezed shut. It seemed to come out of nowhere, as if he had just flipped a switch, and she hated how good it was. How teasing it was, to feel him moving in her ass. She wanted him back in her cunt, and she hated how much she wanted it. </p><p>	She hated the way he was panting against her, hated the sound of his cock moving in her, the slap of their hips together. Then her orgasm seemed to just grab her, forcing itself out of her, and she was sobbing as the pleasure hit her in the back of the head like a blackjack. Her hips jerked awkwardly against his, and he was laughing as he yanked her head back and kissed along her neck. His own thrusting was getting faster, more erratic, and then he lost his rhythm, and just shoved himself inside of her. </p><p>	She could feel when he came - a flooding of heat inside of her, and it was sticky and slippery. Her head hurt from all of the yanking of her braid, and her hands were getting pins and needles. She hated how tender he was, as he kissed along her neck, and she hated how she didn’t even have it in her to bat him away anymore.</p><p>	“There we go,” the Master murmured, and he nuzzled into her neck again, kissed under her neck. “So I’m just going to leave you for the Doctor to find, one moment…” He let go of her, and she flopped forward onto the table, hard enough that it brought a startled yelp out of her, as she crashed into the hard wood. There was the rustle of clothing, and then a cold sting on her arse.</p><p>	“What are you…” She began, but the darkness was already closing in around the edges of her vision.</p><p>	“Don’t you worry your pretty human head about it,” the Master said, and he kissed her temple. Her last thought, before she passed out, was of just how gentle he could be, when he wanted to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>